lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Josey
'''Josey '(ジョーズィー''Jōzī'') AKA''' "The Master of Funk"' is one of the Dark Purveyors of ''Lollipop Chainsaw. He is the fourth member of the Dark Purveyors encountered by Juliet Starling. Like Mariska, Josey does not directly confront Juliet, and instead introduces himself as a mysterious figure on Juliet's Phone. He kidnaps Rosalind during the boss fight with Mariska, and provokes Juliet into coming after him when he reveals this information. A proper confrontation between the two occurs upon the roof of the Fulci Fun Center. He is voiced by Dave Fennoy. ''Lollipop Chainsaw Juliet is contacted by Josey right after Mariska is defeated. Making himself known as an auto-tuned voice over her phone, Josey informs Juliet that he has kidnapped Rosalind and that she will not be given back unless Juliet accepts the challenges given to her by Josey at the Fulci Fun Center. Throughout her journey through the Fulci Fun Center, Juliet encounters several phenomenons in which she and Nick mysteriously enter the dimension of an arcade game. When Juliet finally reaches the roof of the building, she encounters Josey in person. The zombie tells her that a battle must be properly placed in order to win back Rosalind. Josey is then seen on a mini UFO with two female assistants. Juliet manages to cut him in half, forcing him to abandon the Fulci Fun Center and enter his spaceship. Juliet follows, and the two battle aboard the ship as it heads towards space. When Juliet is about to defeat Josey by destroying the protective dome of his UFO, he reminds her that if he is killed, Rosalind will never be seen again. Unbeknowest to him, Gideon retrieves Rosalind and parachute to safety, leaving Josey quivering in fear before Juliet brings down her chainsaw on him. He is subsequently killed when she slices both him and his UFO in half. Influences *Parliament Funkadelic *Rick James *Eight-foot p'iles of cocaine''' *C3P0 Character Description Appearance Josey is presumably the only Dark Purveyor to show little to no significant decay. He is notable for wearing only a bright pink fur coat with a pink star, a pink top hat, high-heeled sneakers, a diaper and skull face paint. Other features include his dreadlocks, a necklace, rings on each finger, and a pink keytar with a microphone attached. Personality Out of all of the Dark Purveyors, Josey is the most unusual. He talks without significantly moving his mouth and only speaks through his attached microphone that gives him an auto-tuned voice. He is shown to be deceptive and somewhat egotistical, as he creates an agreement in order for a situation to go in his favor. As Juliet makes her way through the arcade to save her sister Rosalind, Josey tries to make her quest more difficult by teleporting her into game programs and challenging her throughout the stage. When they finally confront each other, Josey treats her condescendingly and agrees to battle her in an arrogant manner. He also seems to be the most hedonistic and lazy of the group, as he spends a majority of the apocalypse partying at the Fulci Fun Center instead of spreading chaos like Zed and Vikke. Powers 'Abilities' *'Remote Teleportation': Josey seems to be capable of transferring others into destinations that simulate "old-school" video and/or arcade games through the use of random arcade machines. The people themselves appear to become part of the game, with a full-body, one-color glow. It is never explained if this is the cause of Josey's advanced technology or if it's just a magical ability that Josey yields. *'Mad Skillz': Though not necessarily an ability, Josey appears to show certain knowledge and cleverness that aids him in situations that typically go in his favor. I.E. Video game knowledge, deceptiveness, technology, etc. 'Long Range' *'Disco Ray': Josey's keytar starts sparkling and absorbs colors of light (as a warning sign to Juliet), then redirects the lights towards her at a maximum of six blasts. *'Lightshow': Josey raises his mini UFO and starts exposing a light that is coming from his disco-like ball. Two sets of lights then start following Juliet, which the player must avoid. *'Bomb Dropping': Josey drops pixelated bombs around the room from the height of his mini UFO. Colorful stairs are provided for the player to both evade the bombs and attack Josey. *'Electric Discharge': Used in phase two. These attacks stun Juliet to prevent her from damaging Josey's mechanical bolts. They glow a fiery red and may provoke Mini-Joseys when one is destroyed. 'Close Range' *'Disco Shield': Josey has a mechanism that is used to protect himself or his UFO from taking damage. Examples are the bottom of his mini UFO that get protected during Bomb Dropping, the electric field of his large UFO, and a bubble much like Mariska's Psychic Bubble that he can use to levitate with. *'Bomb Circle': Josey dances on his mini UFO and throws an array of bombs around him to make the player stay away. *'UFO Slam': Josey slams his mini UFO to the ground, making him vulnerable to an attack if the player evades it. *'UFO Surfing': Josey flips his mini UFO to the farthest end of the area and gives his keytar to one of his assistants. He then starts surfing his mini UFO towards Juliet. If the player is hit, they may be invited to a Memorize Minigame. *'Abduction': At higher difficulties, Josey activates a purple ray of light on the bottom of his mini UFO that pulls Juliet up. By pressing B/Circle, the player will escape. *'Memorize Minigame': A minigame similar to Simon starts when Juliet is hit by Josey's mini UFO. The player is given one chance to memorize the pattern (Y/Triangle, B/Circle, X/Square, A/X). A white flash transitions the player to the minigame and Josey starts attacking Juliet, in which successful memorization will cause Juliet to evade the hits. If missed, she is kicked off by Josey. *'Mini-Joseys': These are small holographic versions of Josey's head that appear whenever a mechanical bolt is destroyed. They follow Juliet to prevent her from creating more damage to Josey's ship. They turn red when about to attack and charge to the ground. 'Weaknesses' *'Distracted Behavior': In phase one, Josey's attacks heavily involve behavior that boast his abilities. Because of this, his attacks tend to be slow, allowing the player to attack. *'Ineffective Technology': Josey appears to be using technology that is heavily vulnerable to damage. This is shown when Josey realizes that the mechanical bolts on his ship can be easily destroyed, which later leads to his own demise. Symbolism Josey appears to symbolize Swan's own social frustrations and personal desires. This can be seen in Josey's charismatic charm that manages to aid him by his will and his talents that allow him to boast with ease. The fact that Josey is constantly teleporting Juliet and Nick into game dimensions and that he is a deceptive character may symbolize Swan's vengeful desire to toy with, betray and manipulate Juliet, like how he felt when she did not show him love. Quotes *''"Hey there, Juliet. Are you ready to boogie-woogie?"'' *''"The one you ain't gonna level up on."'' *''"I've got the freaky little superfreak right here!"'' *''"If you want your sister back, baby, you need to win a game with me. Make your way to the Fulci Fun Center. I can't wait to party with your corpse like it's 1983!"'' *''"I'm Josey James, bitch!"'' *''"Are you having fun?"'' *''"Can you keep up?"'' *''"Woah, baby! Time to get the funk out!"'' *''"What's the matter, baby? Didn't you like our phone S-E-X-X-X?'' That's a pity." *''"I'm the pervert? You the one with a head hangin' from ya hip."'' *''"I already told you, girlie! If you want to win your sister back, you have to play the game."'' *"Light up, please." *''"Ya feelin' funky? I'm feelin' GOOD!"'' *''"Let's get freak-ay!"'' *''"I'm feelin' fine."'' *''"Are you retarded?!"'' *''"I'm feelin' super freaky."'' *''"I'm feelin' hot!"'' *''"Get funk-ay, girl!"'' *''"I'm feeling funky!"'' *''"Dance, girl, dance!"'' *''"Let's dance!"'' *''"Second stage. Initiating funky funky." *"Groovy, groovy. This is an announcement to all attendees."'' *''"The game has reached the climax! Let the never-ending freakiness begin!"'' *''"Let's warp into space. Commencing countdown."'' *''"Now everybody together: baby, baby!"'' *''"Please, return to your seat."'' *''"Take a look around you!"'' *''"Don't touch my toys, ya little bitch!"'' *''"I paid good money for THAT?!"'' *''"Ahhh, you're gonna pay for that!"'' *''"Give up the fuckin' funk!"'' *''" Oh no, eeeeaaaaatttt my funk!"'' *''"Waarrp, funky funky!"'' *''"Wait, hold on! If you kill me, you'll never see your sister."'' *''"You trusted what I said?! Hah! I'm a mother-freakin' zombie!"'' *''"Drop that chainsaw now, ho..."'' *''"Funk me."'' *''"Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto!"'' > "My life, O King, for Your evil plan!" *''"Oh-oh-oh, this ain't funky fine!"'' Trophies/Achievements References *His wardrobe references sub-genres of funk. His high-heeled sneakers refer to funk rock, his fur coat references psychedelic funk, and his diaper refers to electronica (rave) music. *It is possible that he is a reference to Zimos from Saints Row: the Third. Proof of this is shown as both have Auto-Tuned voices, wear purple and are African American. *His makeup and top hat serve as a reference to Baron Samedi, the Loa of death. *He is a reference to the rapper T-Pain in both voice and appearance. T-Pain heavily uses Auto-Tune on his tracks, and usually wears a top hat and has dreadlocks, just like Josey. *He resembles the Spirit of Jazz from the BBC comedy The Mighty Boosh. *His black skin, top hat and Voodoo makeup make him similar to Dr. Facilier, the antagonist of The Princess and the Frog. *His name may be based on Josie and the Pussycats , a group of cartoon band members, who dressed as cats and whose genre was Funk. Trivia/Notes *He is the only one of the Dark Purveyors to not be heard at all when Swan summons them. *His aura/energy color is purple. *He shows very little signs of decomposition, the only visible sign being his bloodshot eyes; though it is difficult to tell, due to his makeup and overall dark skin tone. *Concept art shows that Josey's face paint originated from an idea that his head would be a completely flesh-less skull. *Whenever Josey is talking, he can be seen typing on his keytar with the microphone up to his mouth. This implies that he speaks through his keytar. *He and Lewis Legend are the only Dark Purveyors who use machines to attack. *He is #24 in the Zombie Album. Gallery 'Fact Screen Images' Josey showing rock symbol.JPG|A Josey Fact Screen Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Josie 08.jpg|Josey's Fact Screen Josey.png|Josey's Fact Screen in the Trailer Josey in Japan.png|Josey's Fact Screen in the Japanese Trailer Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Josie 01.jpg|Josey making a "Hang Loose Sign" 'Concept Art' Josie.JPG|Josey in the Zombie Album Josey in a Pink Robe.JPG|Josey's Full Body Concept Art Josey Concept Art.JPG|Prototypes for Josey Lollipop_1.png|Full body model Lollipop_3.png|Torso model merge .jpg|Headshot model 'In-Game Images' Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Josie 02.jpg|Josey at the Fulci Fun Center Disco Chainsaw.jpg|Josey near Juliet Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Josie 06.jpg|Josey UFO Surfing Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Josie 05.jpg|Josey fighting Juliet at the height of Colored Stairs Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Josie 04.jpg|Josey's Disco Rays Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Josie 03.jpg|Juliet confronting Josey See Also *Boss Fight: Josey *Walkthrough *Josey's Ship *Dave Fennoy Category:Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Deceased Category:Characters